


«Мы Расстались»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Miscommunication, Reunions, youtubers au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Что происходит, когда безупречная жизнь онлайн оказывается не такой безупречной? Кит и Лэнс показали свою любовь всему миру, но это не значит, что они идеальная пара.





	«Мы Расстались»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Broke Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842852) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5658379

**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
На этой неделе не будет новых видео, извините, ребята. Кое-что произошло.

  
  


***

  
Кит шагнул в кадр и сел за свое пианино. Он опустил взгляд на клавиши, избегая зрительного контакта с камерой. Парень закрыл глаза и начал играть, не обращая внимания на то, что его пальцы заметно дрожали. Все его тело била мелкая, неконтролируемая дрожь.  
  
 _— Я сохранила каждое письмо, написанное тобой… С первой строчки я знала, что ты мой. Ты клялся, что ты мой. Я думала, что ты мой.…_  — слова, слетающие с его губ, подрагивали так же, как его тело, но он продолжал петь. Ему нужно было выплеснуть эмоции, которые застряли в груди тугим комом. Ему было больно, и это единственный способ, через который он знает, как выразить свои чувства.  
  
Это видео будет последним на некоторое время. Может быть, навсегда.  
  
Песня легко разливалась по телу, доходя до самых кончиков пальцев, которые надрывно касались клавиш. Его голос обычно звучал где-то под носом, но на этот раз он обрекал важный смысл в слова гораздо щепетильнее. Раньше это было «какая классная песня, нужно, чтобы как можно больше людей услышали ее» (давайте будем честными, в большинстве случаев это относилось к саундтрекам из Гамильтона), но теперь обнаженные чувства были в сто крат острее и жизненными.  
  
 _— Ты и твои слова одержимы желанием оставить след в истории… Твои фразы — на грани бессмыслицы… Ты, будто параноик, только и пишешь, что с тобой должны считаться.… Ты, ты, **ты** … _ — Кит судорожно вздохнул. _— Я стираю себя из повествования… Пусть историки будущего гадают, что стало с Элайзой, когда ты разбил ей сердце… Ты разорвал его в клочья, и я смотрю, как оно горит, смотрю, как оно… горит…_ — слезы потекли по его лицу и, обрываясь у подбородка, падали на клавиши, которые он перебирал пальцами. Он продолжал играть; он должен был продолжать играть, дабы закончить эту песню и уйти из дурацкой квартиры, в которой задержался даже _его_ глупый запах.  
  
Кит не мог оставаться здесь. Было пиздец как больно.  
  
На последней строчке он наконец поднял красные остекленевшие глаза, отчего длинная челка обнажила заплаканное лицо с солеными дорожками на коже. Его сердце разбито.  
  
 _— Надеюсь, ты тоже горишь…_  — он доиграл последние аккорды, чувствуя, как дрожат губы. Кит снова отвел взгляд и, доиграв, остался сидеть в полнейшей тишине. Больше он не мог выдержать. Он встал со скамьи, подошел к камере и, выключив её, убрал со штатива. Он открыл ноутбук и напрямую выложил видео на Ютуб. Без редактирования. Без описания. Без рифмы. Без объяснений.  
  
Он закончил.  
  


***

  
Кит стоял посреди квартиры, дрожа всем телом. Он не мог сбежать от Лэнса. Он не мог сбежать от всех воспоминаний, тем более что большая часть его вещей лежала во всевозможных местах. Он не мог сбежать от блядских магнитов на холодильнике, на покупке которых настоял Лэнс. Последнее сообщение, которым они обменялись, все еще висело на белой дверце.  
  
 _> Купи молока.  
  
≫Нет, пшел нахуй._  
  
Это шутка. Обычная шутка. Но Кит рванул к холодильнику и остервенело размешал все буквы, отчего некоторые из них попадали на пол. Он хотел злобно протоптаться по ним, с хрустом раздавить под подошвой, пока не останется ничего, кроме ошметков пластмассы. Он терял рассудок в собственном доме.  
  
Его глаза сузились, зацепившись за красный браслет, который изящно висел на запястье. Он не снимал его, дав Лэнсу честное слово. Украшение стало частью его самого. Но теперь это еще одна шутка, насмешливо брошенная в лицо.  
  
Кит распахнул выдвижной ящик и достал оттуда ножницы. Поднес их к тонкой нитке, чтобы перерезать её к чертовой матери. Но не смог. Он не смог уничтожить вещь, которую подарил ему Лэнс. Каким бы разбитым ни было его сердце… он не мог разрушить что-то настолько важное, что делалось исключительно для него. Лэнс не заслужил это.  
  
Он быстро собрал сумку, бросая в нее то, что первым попадалось под руку. Он пытался не думать слишком много, потому что в противном случае его мозг напомнил бы ему о штанах Лэнса, которые валялись на полу в ванной, хотя Кит сотни раз просил его не бросать грязное белье где попало. Он двигался на автопилоте, пока не остановился у двери. Тогда Кит обвел свою квартиру последним взглядом, чувствуя, как слезы наворачиваются на глаза, и вышел за дверь.  
  


***

  
Широ открыл входную дверь, по ту сторону которой увидел младшего брата, который смотрел в землю, перекинув сумку через плечо.  
  
— Можно я поживу у вас? — тихим голосом спросил Кит. Широ кивнул и приблизился, чтобы притянуть Кита в объятия.  
  
— Конечно.  
  


***

  
Лэнс не утруждал себя проблемами с камерой. Он просто включил фронталку и нажал на кнопку записи, глядя на свое отражение в экране. Он выглядел как дерьмо. Абсолютное дерьмо. Он провел рукой по лицу, чувствуя, как слезы уже щекочут нос. А он даже, блять, не начал еще говорить.  
  
— Я не хотел снимать это видео, — заговорил он, глядя куда угодно, но не на камеру. — Я не хотел снимать это видео, потому что от него меня буквально разрывает на части. Но вы всегда были рядом, и я должен быть честен с вами, как бы хуево мне ни было, но это пиздец, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Мы с Китом… Мы расстались пару недель назад, и это… Это полный пиздец.  
  
Он зажмурился, и из-под закрытых век потекли слезы. Лэнс потянулся к коробке с салфетками, которую он держал под рукой, и, вытащив пару тканей, вытер глаза, но это не остановило льющиеся слезы. Поняв, что попытка была тщетной, он сжал салфетки в кулаке, пытаясь успокоить себя.  
  
— Я хочу начать с того, что я не пытаюсь найти виновных. Это не было исключительно виной Кита, как и моей тоже. У нас были проблемы, на которые мы закрывали глаза, и из-за этого мы расстались. Мы не такие идеальные, какими пытаемся казаться. Легко делать вид, что все прекрасно, когда вы не можете видеть все, что происходит в нашей жизни. Вы видите только ту ее часть, которую мы хотим показать. Но я скажу, что я не хочу, чтобы все заканчивалось, совсем не хочу. Я… Я так сильно люблю его. Больше всего на свете. Я знаю, что он тот, с кем я хочу провести свою жизнь. Но сейчас… Сейчас он не хочет меня, и я должен уважать его желания. Но я также хочу, чтобы…  
  
Лэнс полностью сломался. Плотина рухнула, и слезы рекой хлынули у него из глаз. Он рыдал, опустив голову и беспомощно тряся плечами.  
  
— Я вернулся в свою глупую крошечную квартиру. Большинство моей хуйни все еще дом… У Кита. Но я не могу пойти туда, потому что я просто не могу. Я не могу пойти туда. Мне кажется, что мое ебаное сердце насильно выдрали у меня из груди, и я не знаю, что с этим делать.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вздох. Вытер глаза. Успокоил себя, как мог.  
  
— Мне просто нужен перерыв. Извините, но мне нужен перерыв. От всего. Ребята, вы заслуживаете знать, что происходит, даже если я не хочу ничего объяснять. Я стольким обязан вам. Просто, пожалуйста, уважайте то, что мне нужно немного времени на себя, — он поднял взгляд на камеру. — И, Кит… Я не знаю, будешь ли ты это смотреть. Наверное, нет. Ты, скорее всего, не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего. Но если ты увидишь это… то мне очень жаль.  
  


***

 

**Грустная Лия** @klancefan1  
  
У меня внутри все будто онемело. Я сочувствую им всем сердцем.  
  
 **Ава </3** @klancearegay  
  
Любовь вообще… существует? Почему жизнь должна разрушать все прекрасное?  
  
 **Элиз** @_klance  
  
Я люблю Кита и Лэнса как вместе, так и по отдельности. Очень надеюсь, что они обретут спокойствие во всем этом дерьме.

  
  


***

  
Складывалось такое впечатление, будто Кит исчез с лица земли. По крайней мере, так казалось Лэнсу. Он заходил в Твиттер Кита, но там не было никаких обновлений. Как в Инстаграме и Снэпчате. Последним видео на его Ютубе был кавер «Гори», который Лэнс пересматривал бесчисленное количество раз. С каждым просмотром болезненное чувство в животе становилось сильнее.  
  
Хуже всего было то, что голос Кита звучал потрясающе. Он будоражил Лэнса до самых мурашек на руках. Кит любил Гамильтона: он постоянно пел его себе под нос (Лэнс не мог сосчитать, сколько раз Кит напевал «Беспомощна» ему на ухо) и давно хотел снять какой-нибудь кавер на этот мюзикл. Они даже планировали снять попурри, где он буквально бы исполнил все части. Но они так и не достигли этой цели, откладывая все на потом, потому что с этим было слишком много работы, особенно со стороны Кита.  
  
Но мерзкое чувство засело у него в нутре, потому что Кит пел эту щемящую песню _из-за него_. Потому что ему было так больно, что он решил, что эти слова как нельзя лучше подходят к их ситуации. Хоть Лэнс понимал, что на самом деле Кит не хотел, чтобы он сгорел, — буквально или фигурально — ему все равно было больно.  
  
И когда Кит посмотрел прямо на камеру в конце, Лэнсу показалось, что он смотрит прямо ему в душу. Он только собрался нажать на кнопку повтора, когда дверь открылась. В квартиру вошли Пидж и Ханк, и Лэнс захлопнул крышку ноутбука, поспешно вытирая глаза. Его друзья обменялись взглядами, прежде чем подойти к нему.  
  
— Привет, приятель, как ты справляешься? — спросил Ханк, садясь рядом с ним. Пидж села на подлколотник дивана по другую сторону от Лэнса. Парень вздохнул:  
  
— Никак.  
  
— Лэнс, ты не можешь просто валяться, — упрекнула Пидж.  
  
— Но я хочу валяться.  
  
— Это нездорово.  
  
— Мне насрать, если честно, — когда парень и девушка пормощились от его слов, Лэнс тяжело вздохнул, качая головой: — Простите, ребята. Я не хочу срываться на вас, мне просто… Мне больно. И я не знаю, что с этим делать. Как остановить боль? Как мне перестать думать о нем? Я хочу сделать это, но я не могу. Я люблю его, и только потому, что мы расстались, не значит, что я перестал.  
  
Ханк ободряюще положил руку на плечо Лэнса:  
  
— Мы знаем, мужик. Поверь нам. Все видели, что вы были без ума друг от друга. Вы были вместе так долго и не переставали смотреть друг на друга таким образом. По крайней мере до…  
  
— Конца? Да, я знаю.  
  
— Лэнс, ты будешь в порядке. И Кит тоже. Но никому из вас не будет лучше, если вы будете унывать. Тем более тебе. Давай, пойдем с нами. Сходим на пирс, поиграем в игры, съедим кучу нездоровой еды и просто хорошо проведем время. Ты должен позволить себе жить дальше, — пояснила Пидж.  
  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы, если бы он услышал, подумал, что я развлекаюсь и двигаюсь дальше.  
  
— Ты не двигаешься дальше. Ты не даешь своей душе погибнуть. Пожалуйста, пойдем с нами?  
  
Лэнс перевел взгляд с одного друга на другого. Он знал, что они, вероятно, правы и пытаются присмотреть за ним. Если честно, они были лучшими друзьями, о которых может просить человек. И у него складывалось впечатление, что они не позволят ему отказаться.  
  
— Ладно… Кому от этого будет хуже?  
  


***

  
— Кит? — Широ постучал в дверь гостевой спальни. Кит пробыл у них с Аллурой уже некоторое время, но он почти не видел своего младшего брата, кроме случаев, когда тот выходил в магазин за продуктами. В спальне была личная ванная комната, поэтому Киту не нужно было выходить для естественных нужд. И Широ беспокоился. Он никогда не видел Кита таким.  
  
Он был свидетелем, как его брат расставался с бывшими парнями, но у Кита никогда не было настолько длительных отношений, поэтому разрыв с Лэнсом влиял на него больше, чем на обычного человека в такой ситуации. Тогда как Широ уделял больше внимания чувствам, в их братском тандеме Кит руководствовался действиями. Он предпочитал ничего не значащие свидания и случайный перепихон настоящему романтическому фундаменту. Пока не появился Лэнс. Пока Лэнс не украл его сердце, чего не удавалось никому. Широ никогда не видел Кита таким счастливым, и он надеялся, что это не закончится. И вот тогда все разрушилось… Широ чувствовал себя потерянным, глядя на своего братика в таком состоянии.  
  
За исключением того, что Кит не особо хотел, чтобы его видели.  
  
Не получив никакого ответа, Широ снова постучал.  
  
— Кит, я знаю, что ты там, твой байк в гараже. Можно войти? — и все такая же тишина в ответ. Широ не мог это выдержать. Он толкнул дверь и все равно зашел в комнату, даже если правда не хотел вторгаться в личную жизнь Кита.  
  
В помещении воседала плотная темнота, разгоняемая лишь белым светом телевизора. Происходящее на экране мелькающими пятнами отбрасывалось на стены. Звук исходил на минимальной громкости, и Кит, сидящий на кровати, пялился на сменяющиеся изображения. Он даже не посмотрел на Широ. От этого сердце старшего заныло еще сильнее.  
  
Он подошел к кровати и сел на матрас. Кит не смотрел на него. Под его глазами залегли мешки. Щеки были более впалыми, будто он неправильно питался.  
  
— Кит, поговори со мной.  
  
Парень перевел на него взгляд и низко опустил голову, позволяя темной челке завесить лицо.  
  
— О чем?  
  
— Ты ешь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Больше, чем просто чтобы не умереть с голоду?  
  
Кит промолчал. Широ чувствовал себя беспомощным родителем.  
  
— Ты не можешь так жить, Кит. И прежде, чем ты перебьешь меня, я не выгоняю тебя. Ты знаешь, что мы с Аллурой никогда бы так не поступили. Но тебе нужно выйти из этой комнаты. Ты не можешь просто сидеть здесь и смотреть, как твоя жизнь пролетает мимо. Иди подыши свежим воздухом, может, сними видео, сделай…  
  
— Я больше не буду снимать видео. Я с этим покончил.  
  
Живот Широ рухнул куда-то вниз. Он знал, что однажды это произойдет, и он боялся этого дня. Как бы равнодушно Кит ни относился к своей карьере, ему нравилось снимать видео. Он так гордился ими, особенно когда они нравились их маме. Он столько вложил труда в их создание, и просто прекратить. Это казалось слишком резко.  
  
— А твои фанаты? Разве они не заслуживают получить от тебя хотя бы прощание? Знать, что ты в порядке.  
  
— Но я не в порядке! — Кит вскинул голову, глядя на брата красными, блестящими от невыплаканных слез глазами. — Я не в порядке. Я не знаю, как прийти в этот порядок. Я хочу ненавидеть его. Я хочу ненавидеть его глупое лицо, его глупые глаза, его глупый смех и его глупое все остальное, но все, что я делаю, — это думаю о том, как сильно я по нему скучаю. Я так, сука, ненавижу это, это нечестно! Я не в порядке, — Кит задрожал, хватаясь руками за волосы и оттягивая их кулаками. Широ перехватил его запястья, прекрасно понимая, что, если так продолжится, Кит доведет себя до панической атаки и навредит себе.  
  
— Кит, тебе не станет лучше, если ты будешь сидеть в этой комнате. Ты можешь поговорить с ним, если скучаешь.  
  
 — Нет, прекрати, Широ, — Кит выдернул свои руки. Старший брат вздохнул:  
  
— Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты скучаешь по нему. Он, наверное, тоже скучает по тебе. Вы встречались довольно долго. Почти год, да?  
  
— Немного больше, — тихо исправил Кит. Широ слышал небольшую дрожь в его голосе и негромкое шмыганье, но парень уже опустил голову, поэтому он не мог разглядеть его лицо.  
  
— Можно я что-нибудь скажу твои поклонникам? Они спрашивали о тебе.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что это моя жизнь, Широ. Это моя жизнь, и я не обязан делиться всякой хуйней с интернетом. Я на это не подписывался!  
  
— Кит… Эти люди многое дали тебе. Ты не можешь так с ними поступить. Это несправедливо, — Кит фыркнул, но Широ настойчиво не отводил от него взгляд. Парень снова отвернулся.  
  
— Ладно. Можешь сказать им, что у меня трудности. Но больше ничего. А сейчас можешь уйти?  
  
Широ кивнул и встал, подойдя к двери. Кит скрестил руки на груди и снова уставился в телевизор. Широ печально посмотрел на брата, прежде чем покинуть комнату, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  


***

 

**Такаши Широгане** @shiro  
  
(1/2) Для всех тех, кто спрашивал о Ките, он разрешил сказать, что он в порядке. Ну, настолько в порядке, насколько возможно в его ситуации.  
  
 **Такаши Широгане** @shiro  
  
(2/2) Он хотел, чтобы я передал вам, что сейчас он столкнулся с трудностями. Я уверен, что он ценит ваши добрые слова.

  
  


***

  
— Я плохой человек, Ханк?  
  
Лэнс сидел за столом Ханка, наблюдая, как друг подготавливает продукты для нового видео. Он отмеривал ингредиенты и раскладывал посуду. Это был очень успокаивающий процесс для Лэнса. В тот день они повеселились у причала настолько, насколько Лэнс позволил себе, и он выиграл несколько призов в развлекательных палатках. Двух львов синего и красного цвета. Он не сказал, но вполне вероятно, что красного он выиграл для Кита.  
  
Ханк посмотрел на него, сведя брови воедино:  
  
— Почему ты так думаешь, Лэнс?  
  
Парень пожал плечами:  
  
— Я проебал лучшее, что случалось со мной.  
  
Ханк вздохнул:  
  
— Лэнс, все совершают ошибки. Это часть человеческого бытия. Ты должен учиться на них и двигаться дальше. Ты не плохой человек. Не только ты виноват, что вы с Китом расстались.  
  
— Я знаю. Хотел бы я двигаться дальше. Но прошло два месяца, а мне кажется, что это случилось только вчера.  
  
— Это потому, что ты в депрессии. Слушай… Я не сомневаюсь, что вы с Китом снова сойдетесь. Вы любите друг друга, несмотря ни на что. Но ты должен позволить себе исцелиться. Я не говорю, что ты обязан двигаться дальше, просто… исцелись. Извлеки из этого урок.  
  
— Что, если у меня не получится? Что, если я неправильно исцеляюсь? Что, если наше расставание к добру? Что мне делать тогда?  
  
— Просто попробуй вспомнить, каким ты был до Кита.  
  


***

  
— Широ, как думаешь, почему я такой?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Почему я закрываюсь в ту же секунду, когда хоть что-то идет не так?  
  
— Ты был таким с самого детства.  
  
— Это одна из причин, почему мы с Лэнсом расстались, ты знаешь?  
  
— Я… Я догадывался.  
  
— Как мне это исправить?  
  
— Это нельзя исправить в одночасье. Тебе нужно научиться полагаться на других. Ты любишь Лэнса, верно?  
  
— …Да. Очень сильно.  
  
— Тогда разреши ему помочь тебе, когда это будет нужно. Ты должен научиться общаться, Кит.  
  
— Теперь это не важно. Я сомневаюсь, что он хочет, чтобы я вернулся.  
  
— Я бы не был так уверен.  
  


***

  
— Вчера я ходил на свидание.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Как все прошло?  
  
— Нормально, наверное. Она была милой. Еда — вкусной.  
  
— Но?..  
  
— Все было неправильно. Прошло несколько месяцев, а все до сих пор неправильно. Я приятно провел время, смеялся, но это даже близко не похоже на прогресс. Мое сердце принадлежит ему. Несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Вы двое отвратительны вместе, но раздельно еще хуже.  
  
— Ханк, как думаешь, у меня еще есть шанс?  
  
— У меня нет и тени сомнения.  
  


***

  
— Широ, я собираюсь навестить маму.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да. Я как бы игнорирую ее. Это неправильно.  
  
— Она будет рада видеть тебя.  
  
— Да. Вернусь домой поздно.  
  


***

  
— Мама, думаешь, Лэнс все еще любит меня после всего этого?  
  
— Дорогой, ничто в мире не заставит этого мальчика перестать любить тебя. Поверь мне, я знаю.  
  


***

  
— Я сделаю это, ребята. Я верну Кита обратно.  
  


***

  
— Кит, — Лэнс зашел в их квартиру. Повсюду стояла тяжелая тишина, и выглядело здесь… так же, как когда он ушел несколько месяцев назад. Он оглянулся по сторонам, проходя через гостиную и заходя на кухню. Он наступил на что-то у холодильника и, опустив взгляд, увидел пару магнитов на полу. Он поднял пластмассовые буквы и наклеил их обратно на дверцу. Парень грустно смотрел на них несколько секунд, прежде чем собрал слова и пошел осматривать квартиру.  
  
Кита нигде не было. Камера лежала у остального оборудования, выключенный ноутбук отдыхал на столе. Пианино стояло нетронутым. Пыль покрывала черно-белые клавиши, а также остальную поверхность. Лэнс смахнул крошечные пылинки, зная, что Кит не обрадовался бы беспорядку.  
  
Вскоре он пришел к выводу, что Кита здесь попросту не было. И, видимо, не было уже давно. Лэнс достал из кармана телефон и набрал Широ, зная, что он точно знает о местонахождении своего брата.  
  
— Привет, Лэнс, — прозвучал немного усталый голос мужчины. Лэнс давно не разговаривал с ним, за что неожиданно почувствовал вину.  
  
— Привет, Широ. Ты, эм…  
  
— Не видел Кита?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Он у нас. Он здесь с тех пор, как… Ну, сам понимаешь.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Приезжай, Лэнс. Он скучает по тебе.  
  


***

  
Лэнс незамедлительно бросился к дому Широ и Аллуры, весьма возможно нарушая некоторые правила дорожного движения, но все это казалось такими мелочами, если честно. Он припарковался как попало и побежал к входной двери. Она открылась еще до того, как он занес кулак. Широ ободряюще улыбнулся ему, отходя в сторону.  
  
— Он в гостевой спальне, прямо по коридору.  
  
— Спасибо, Широ, — Лэнс заскочил в дом и понесся по указанному направлению, но, когда добрался до двери, резко замер. Он не видел Кита несколько месяцев, столько же не слышал его голос, возможно, Кит даже не хотел видеть его. Они расстались, у него нет никаких оснований хотеть видеть его… но Лэнс должен попробовать. Он сделал глубокий вдох и постучал в дверь.  
  
— Уходи, Широ, — послышалось изнутри. Сердце Лэнса загнанно забилось из-за звука голоса Кита. Он схватился за ручку и повернул ее, толкая дверь. В комнате было темно, когда он шагнул внутрь, и только свет от ноутбука расекал сумрак. На экране шло то давнее видео «Boyfriend Tag», которое они когда-то снимали. Лэнс услышал, как Кит слегка шмыгнул носом.  
  
— Кит? — парень на кровати взметнул головой, услышав голос Лэнса, и быстро захлопнул ноутбук.  
  
— Л-Лэнс… Что ты здесь делаешь? — Кит потянулся к тумбочке и, включив настольную лампу, посмотрел на него. Лэнс уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Кит определенно выглядел иначе. Будто мало ел. И не часто покидал комнату.  
  
— Почему ты чувствуешь необходимость изолировать себя? — не мог не спросить Лэнс. Выражение Кита сменилось раздраженным взглядом, и он отвернулся, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Если ты пришел сюда, чтобы ссориться, то можешь уходить.  
  
— Кит, нет. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — Лэнс двинулся, чтобы сесть рядом с Китом, но парень упрямо продолжал отводить взгляд. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы ссориться с тобой. Я здесь для того, чтобы поговорить. Что-то, что мы оба должны научиться делать немного лучше, — он заметил, как нижняя губа Кита задрожала. — Я с готовностью признаю, что мы оба позволили нашим проблемам разрастись до неприличных размеров. Я с моей неуверенностью, ты с твоей замкнутостью — мы выбились из нормального порядка вещей. Я должен был обратиться к тебе, когда начинал сомневаться в чем-то, а ты должен был прийти ко мне, вместо того чтобы отталкивать. Мы оба должны были поступить по-другому. И хоть последние месяцы были отстой, мы в них нуждались, — на этих словах Кит посмотрел на него краем глаза. — Нам нужно было немного времени на себя. Наши жизни очень быстро стали так переплетены, и, хотя я не сожалею об этом… Я не знаю. Я ненавидел то время, когда мы были порознь, но я вижу, что оно убедило меня в моих чувствах. И я чувствую, что я все еще хочу тебя, Кит. Я не хочу быть с кем-то еще. Я просто хочу снова видеть тебя первым по утрам и последним ночью, рассказывать, как прошел мой день, и слушать о твоем, я хочу снова снимать с тобой видео. Я скучаю по тебе и хочу сократить разрыв между нами… пока ты тоже этого хочешь, — он на мгновение закусил губу. — Я знаю, что мы не исправим все сразу. Нам нужно многое обсудить и проработать. Но я хочу сделать это, я хочу над всем поработать. Мне очень плохо без тебя. Я просто… Я скучаю по тебе, Кит.  
  
Лэнс посмотрел на лицо Кита, когда он поднял голову. Множество раз Кита было трудно читать, но сейчас Лэнс видел эмоции в его глазах. Он положил руку на ладонь брюнета и шатко выдохнул, когда тот переплел их пальцы.  
  
— Я так скучал по тебе, — прошептал Кит. Всего мгновение спустя парень бросился на Лэнса, и их губы соединились на полпути. Только тогда Лэнс почувствовал, что дышит полной грудью.  
  


***

  
Они вернулись в свою квартиру. Лэнс опустил на пол свои сумки, прежде чем развернуться и забрать из рук Кита его. Брюнет несколько минут просто рассматривал свой дом. Как жутко, что вещи лежали именно там, где он их оставил. Он прошел по гостиной, то и дело поднимая с полок разные мелочи или вскользь проводя пальцами по мебели, рассеянно теребя браслет на запястье. Он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Лэнса, поэтому развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. Губы Кита дрогнули в небольшой улыбке, и он кивнул:  
  
— Да, я просто… Я хочу пить, — Лэнс кивнул и последовал за Китом, когда он пошел на кухню. Парень вытащил две чашки из шкафчика и поставил их на кухонную тумбу. Он повернулся, чтобы открыть холодильник, и замер. Магнитные буквы, которые он размешал в порыве ярости и побрасал на пол, вернулись на дверцу, но уже в совсем другом порядке.  
  
 _> Я так тебя люблю. _  
  
Лэнс подошел к нему сзади и приобнял со спины. Кит расслабился в его объятиях, одной ладонью накрыв руки, опоясывающие его талию, а другую — опустив на щеку своего парня. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, зная, что его глаза, несомненно, наполнились любовью, которая струилась в его сердце.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал он.  
  


***

  
Кит сел за пианино перед включенной камерой. Он испустил длинный вздох и поднял глаза, неуклюже махнув рукой.  
  
— Привет, ребята. Вам, наверно… было интересно, куда я пропал.  
  
Было невероятно странно — вернуться в кабинет и снимать первое видео за несколько месяцев. Было так легко — привычно раскладывать вещи (хотя оборудование уже стояло на своих местах, поскольку он оставил его там) и сдувать пыль с пианино, будто он никогда не прощался с ним.  
  
— Я хочу начать со слов благодарности ко всем вам. Спасибо, что вы внимательно отнеслись к моей ситуации и предоставили мне возможность взять отпуск, что я и сделал. Несмотря на мою карьеру, я очень закрытый человек, и у меня была сложная ситуация. Ситуация, с которой я не мог справиться, но также не мог игнорировать. Еще я хотел извиниться. За то, что исчез, то есть. Я воспользовался вами потому, что я… Я не думал, что вы имеете право знать, что происходит. Мне казалось, что я не должен делиться этим с вами. И хоть я все еще считаю, что то, что случилось, было сугубо личное дело, я должен был сказать, что ухожу на перерыв.  
  
— И, честно говоря, я не собирался возвращаться. Совсем. Когда я начинал снимать видео, я не планировал заниматься этим в полный рабочий день, но вот что произошло. И я был дураком, раз думал, что смогу легко забросить это.  
  
— Поэтому правда, от всего сердца, мне очень жаль. За то, что ушел, ничего не сказав, и молчал, но спасибо, что вы отнеслись к этому с уважением. Я очень ценю всех вас, даже если я плохо выражаю это. Я буду стараться быть лучше. Я стараюсь быть лучше во многом.  
  
Кит потер руки, прежде чем скользнуть пальцами по клавишам.  
  
— Как видите, я очень взволнован по поводу своего возвращения. И с чем вернуться лучше всего, как не с кавером? Я знаю, что последний был, вероятно… не очень веселым, и я сожалею об этом, но думаю, что этот вам понравится, тем более что ко мне присоединится очень особенный партнер, — он посмотрел мимо камеры и кивнул: — Давай.  
  
Лэнс ступил в поле зрения кадра, чтобы сесть на стул рядом с Китом. Он улыбнулся на камеру:  
  
— Привет всем.  
  
— Лэнс наконец-то согласился спеть со мной дуэтом. Мы очень надеемся, что вам понравится, — они улыбнулись друг другу, прежде чем Кит начал играть первые ноты. Он знал, что Лэнс немного нервничал из-за того, что он пел на глазах у всего мира, но он также знал, что ему не о чем беспокоиться. —  _Мудрецы говорят… что лишь глупцы спешат, но… не могу ничего поделать с любовью к тебе…_  
  
Кит кивнул Лэнсу, который глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем присоединиться:  
  
 _— Остаться ли мне… Будет ли это грешно… Раз я не могу ничего поделать с любовью к тебе…_  
  
Они продолжали петь порознь и вместе. Их голоса сливались в один. Такой прекрасный, что Кит ничего не мог поделать со слезами, возникшими на глазах. Они не отворачивались друг от друга, прерываясь лишь на моргание. Это отличный способ сообщить, что они вернулись на Ютуб и снова сошлись.  
  
Когда заключительные ноты повисли в воздухе, они наклонились навстречу друг другу и соединились в медленном, страстном поцелуе, наплевав на то, что камера все еще работает. Кит не планировал вырезать этот момент.


End file.
